


Sparring

by fishcollective



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcollective/pseuds/fishcollective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone needs to teach Felicity martial arts or something. She needs to be able to defend herself. So Oliver steps up, and well sometimes they just stay a little too long in certain holds and things might happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

"Okay, let's try this again." Oliver raises his hands and Felicity mirrors the move. "Attack me."

She strikes out and Oliver parries easily. "Good", he says. "Now the knee."

Felicity thrusts her knee upwards and Oliver stops her with his free hand.

"Not bad. You're doing better. Much more controlled this time. Shall we try it a bit more fluidly?"

Starting over Felicity goes through all the motions she's been taught the past week. Hit, parry, step. Parry again, jab, twist. Over and over again. Sweat makes her razor-back cling to her frame and she's starting to lose focus. The fact that Oliver isn't wearing _anything_ to cover his lean physique doesn't exactly help. Distracted Felicity trips and Oliver gives her a slap at the centre of her back. 

"Focus Felicity!"

She tries to regain her composure but to no avail. Her muscles are screaming and her mind is getting foggy.

"Okay fine", Oliver says and straightens. "We're done for the day. You're doing well, but you're in no way ready to face anyone real out there."

"Yeah, that's why I prefer to stay in here. Computers don't fight back. Well, they fight back with other means. I can beat them. But if you're going to keep using me as bait I need some way of defending myself if things go south. And they tend to."

"I don't like sending you out there. And yet you keep volunteering. So, I will keep training you."

For once Felicity manages to keep her thoughts to herself. It wouldn't do to blurt out that she likes touching him, even if it's via the means of simulated violence. Or that she likes watching how he his muscles flex when showing her the moves. And how perfectly balanced he is and how much control he has over that body. That perfectly sculpted body…

 

The days pass in a flurry of sweat and bruises. The bad guys are laying low for the time being so they get plenty of time for training. Felicity is getting more confident and her kicks are becoming direct and hard. It's turning into actual sparring rather than pure tutoring. She still finds it hard to concentrate sometimes. Like when Oliver has her in a hold from behind, pressing her against him while breathing against her hair. He's just supposed to stop her from hitting him, but sometimes the moment feels like it's lingering just a fraction too long. And when he nails her to the mat, looks at her and smiles. Not just that big bright smile he puts on for everyone, but a small satisfied one. And again he holds her there just a little too long while simply looking at her. Of course Felicity can't do anything. He's just too big and strong and well, sweaty and half naked and really really distracting when on top of her.

 

Sometimes Diggle watches from the sidelines. Stopping Felicity when she almost spins off the mat, but mostly just shaking his head as they more and more often just stop as they counter close to the body or get each other in holds. So one day he just gives up. Neither Oliver or Felicity notices the way he rolls his eyes, shakes his head and quietly leaves. He has better things to do than watching two sweaty people unknowingly flirt their way through sparring practice.

 

Felicity performs a perfect semi-circular kick aimed at Oliver's ribs, which he of course counters. 

"Well done!" he exclaims as he gently pushes her leg back down. A mistake on his part.

Felicity quickly switches her centre mass, wraps her other leg round Oliver's waist and pulls him down. For the very first time she has managed to pin _him_ to the mat. Oliver relaxes a bit and the happy surprise on his face is just too cute. Before Felicity has time to think she lowers her head and plants a kiss on his half parted lips. The surprise on Oliver's face doesn't exactly dissipate. 

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't… oh my god. I…" Sitting up Felicity starts to ramble, her thoughts a big jumble in her head. What did she just do?

Oliver on the other hand doesn't let thoughts get in the way. On the island thinking too much was a sure way to get hurt or killed. And that mindset doesn't change easily. So while Felicity rambles away, stammering half formed excuses, he grabs her shoulders, raises his bent right leg and rolls, swiftly reversing the roles. Felicity immediately stops talking and her eyes widen.

"Don't get distracted," Oliver chastens and presses against her. "You'll never stay on top like that," he murmurs against her lips just before claiming them with his own.

They don't get up from the mat for quite some time.

 

The next morning Diggle finds them both fully dressed and in front of the monitors.

"No sparring today?" he asks curiously. 

"Nope." Oliver answers with a grin, placing a hand on Felicity's shoulder. "I think we got enough exercise yesterday."

Diggle can see the flush appearing on Felicity's cheeks as she locks her gaze on the keyboard. He chuckles. "Uh hu."  
As he turns towards the new weapons crate they have to sort though he leans towards Oliver and says under is breath, "Finally. It was getting a bit ridiculous."

Oliver just laughs.


End file.
